Deseos
by Flame's Child
Summary: Eren no tenía cicatrices, nunca las tendría. Pero existía un profundo surco en su alma, invisible a los ojos de los demás…excepto a los de Jean. Oneshot.


**ATENCIÓN  
** Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama; los lyrics usados fueron escritos por Bellamy y Matthew James.  
Este songfic es puro entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

 **CONSEJO PARA EL LECTOR**  
Escucha la canción Undisclosed Desires, de Muse, mientras lees esto. Sólo...escúchala -w-

* * *

 **DESEOS**

-¡Aquí! ¡Rápido, antes de que alguien nos vea!  
-¡Hey! ¡No tires de mi ropa!  
La puerta se cerró tras ellos.  
-No veo nada.  
-Porque no encendiste la lámpara, genio.  
-Cállate, Jaeger.  
Las manos de Jean tantearon la oscuridad, tirando cosas en el proceso.  
-¡Agh! ¡Me pisaste!  
-¡Pues quítate! Estoy seguro de que la puse por aquí…. ¡Ajá!  
Una tenue luz brilló en la negrura, proyectando débiles sombras en el lugar. Jean soltó un silbido.  
-¿Este es el cuarto que no quisimos limpiar? De haber sabido…  
Lámpara en alto, paseó la mirada por el entorno. No era tan amplio, pero la distribución de los escasos muebles le hubiera dado un aspecto acogedor de no ser porque algunos estaban cubiertos por sábanas amarillentas; era casi como una habitación privada, aunque sin cama. El ojidorado chasqueó la lengua y dejó la lámpara de aceite sobre una polvorienta mesita, antes de volverse hacia el otro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se le acercó lo suficiente como para apoyar un brazo sobre el marco de la puerta y le sostuvo el mentón con la otra mano.  
-Entonces… ¿En qué estábamos?  
Para su sorpresa, Eren lo apartó y caminó hacia el centro del cuarto. Alzó ambos brazos, confundido.  
-¿Qué rayos, viejo? ¡Pensé que tú eras el más entusiasta!  
-Tal vez no debamos hacer esto…  
Eren le daba la espalda, manteniendo unos temblorosos puños a los costados. Pero fue el tono de su voz lo que llamó la atención de Jean.  
-¿En serio? ¿Tocarás el tema otra vez?

 _I know you've suffered  
But I don't want you to hide_

Eren le miró de reojo.  
-¿Y qué si lo hago? Sólo me echarás tu mierda de sermón.  
La ceja de Jean tuvo un ligero tic, denotando irritación.  
-Bien, entonces me saltaré al HECHO de que estamos saliendo y que esto es algo…¡que las parejas hacen!-Eren no respondió, pero se cruzó de brazos. Armándose de paciencia, Jean se aproximó a él para tocar sus hombros y masajearlos-. ¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no me importa?

 _It's cold and loveless_ _  
_ _I won't let you be denied_

Jean deslizó una de sus manos, jalando la camisa del ojiverde y dejando ver un hombro desnudo.  
-¿De qué manera quieres que te lo diga?-sus labios rozaron la piel, sacándole un estremecimiento-. ¿O prefieres que mejor me calle?-los labios mostraron unos dientes que mordieron esa zona.  
-J-Jean…

 _Soothing  
I'll make you feel pure_

Cuando se dio cuenta, Eren ya estaba frente al chico, acariciándolo, dejando que él lo acariciara, que recorriera cada centímetro de su cuello con la boca. No pasó mucho antes de que sus labios se unieran en un beso, y aún menos para que las lenguas comenzaran a enroscarse entre ellas. Sin mucho problema, Jean lo despojó de su camisa, mientras que Eren aún batallaba con el chaleco.  
-¡Esto es injusto! ¡Tienes demasiados botones!  
-Eso lo hace un reto.  
-Para mi paciencia.  
-….No te atrevas a desgarrar mi ropa.  
Al ver la expresión de sorpresa y cautela del ojidorado, Eren soltó una suave carcajada que después fue correspondida.  
Ambos se miraron.

 _Trust me  
You can be sure_

-Son hermosos.  
-¿Eh?  
Jean apartó unos mechones de su rostro mientras que con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura.  
-Tus ojos-Eren parpadeó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder-. Son enormes y de un color extraño, pero siempre han llamado mi atención.  
El otro giró el cuello, rompiendo el contacto visual.  
-Son ojos que han visto muerte y destrucción. ¿Cómo pueden gustarte?  
Jean entrecerró la mirada, dolido. Otra vez ese maldito tono.

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_

-Porque lo han visto…y siguen siendo hermosos.  
Los dientes de Eren se apretaron. Sus manos empujaron el pecho del otro, apartándolo un poco.  
-Claro que dirías eso. Para ti es más sencillo ver las cosas que por fuera son bonitas. No soportarías mirar lo que hay dentro.  
-Eren…  
Esta vez el aludido se separó de él, evitando sus ojos.  
-Tú sólo…no lo comprendes.  
Jean se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.  
-Básicamente…lo que estás diciendo es que no puedes gustarme. Que quizás no pueda quererte, ¿porque no estoy tan "sucio" como tú?-negó con la cabeza, fastidiado-. Realmente me subestimas, Eren.  
-No lo hago. Es la verdad: no puedes y no lo harás-el ojiverde le dio la espalda y fue a sentarse en el borde de una mesa larga-. No conoces la misma oscuridad que yo.  
Jean bajó los brazos y apretó los puños.  
-Cierto, no la conozco y no quiero hacerlo…Pero eso es lo que hace la diferencia, ¿no?

 _I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Silencio. El ojidorado avanzó un par de pasos hacia el otro.  
-¿Sabes qué pienso, Eren? Creo que en el fondo te aterra la idea de que puedas lastimarme.  
Eren dio un leve respingo, pero lo miró y sonrió con burla.  
-Como siempre, te estás dando demasiada importancia.  
Los ojos de Jean eran severos.  
-¿Lo estoy? De hecho es bastante obvio si lo analizas-se acercó una silla y la colocó frente a Eren para luego sentarse en ella-. Si mal no recuerdo, primero saliste con Reiner-señaló la puerta con la cabeza-. Y luego con el Capitán.  
-¿Y qué con eso?-Eren se mostraba fiero, pero sus manos temblaban.

 _You trick your lovers  
That you're wicked and divine_

Jean le sostuvo la mirada.  
-Por lo que sé, ellos llevan una carga pesada. Han sido llamados de muchas maneras por la capacidad que tienen de matar gente si es necesario, cosa que otros no, y aun así pueden mirarte a la cara sin mostrar el menor arrepentimiento. ¿Te suena algo de todo esto?  
Jaeger no respondió, sin darse cuenta ahora mordía su labio inferior. Kirschtein continuó:  
-Es muy simple ¿no? ¿Cómo puedes lastimar a alguien que está más allá de ser herido?-el ojiverde abrió la boca para protestar, pero Jean se adelantó-: En el fondo te sientes como un monstruo que sólo puede aspirar a recibir afecto de otro monstruo.  
Eren mantenía la boca abierta, pero de ésta no salía ninguna palabra. Segundos después fue juntando los labios hasta casi formar una sola línea; permaneció quieto, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, luego negó con la cabeza y se levantó para alejarse de aquella mirada inquisidora.  
-Eren.

 _You may be a sinner_  
 _But your innocence is mine_

Jean se levantó por igual y fue a coger su brazo, siendo rechazado al instante. Lo intentó otra vez, y le dieron un golpe en el costado; cuando alzó los brazos para aferrar sus hombros a punto estuvo de recibir un puñetazo, pero logró apartarse. Por unos minutos, ambos intercambiaron jadeos y groserías apenas contenidas. El ojidorado daba su mejor esfuerzo para bloquear los ataques; sabía que de los dos él era el de menos destreza en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque en realidad tampoco estaba contraatacando. La sola idea lo sorprendió: por primera vez no quería pelear con Eren.  
Quería hablar y no discutir.  
Quería abrazarlo, no golpearlo.  
-¡Eren!  
Éste, en otro arranque de furia se abalanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron al polvoriento suelo. Tras varios segundos de forcejeo, Jean logró aprisionarle las muñecas e inmovilizarle las piernas con las suyas. Con aquella postura, los rostros estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro.

 _Please me  
show me how it's done_

-Eren.  
Los ojos verdes brillaban, acuosos, pero Jean no cedió ni un ápice.  
-Tengo miedo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Tengo miedo porque es diferente…. ¡Tengo miedo porque eres tú!-soltó Eren; sabiéndose derrotado, cerró la mirada y dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran hacia sus sienes-. Porque eres un idiota que solía desagradarme…un idiota al que logré conocer mejor. Me di cuenta de que puedes ser simultáneamente la persona más egoísta y la m-más generosa-Eren emitió un leve sollozo, sintiéndose cada vez más patético-. Qu-que incluso habiéndote ensuciado las manos…sigues siendo tú.  
Eren notó unos dedos sobre el borde de ambos ojos, unos dedos que, cálidos, limpiaron sus lágrimas. Al abrir la mirada, se encontró a un Jean que le contemplaba con ternura.  
-¿Sabes por qué me uní a la Legión?  
-…¿Por _él_?  
-Sí…y no. Como dije antes, este no es un trabajo que puedas hacer a menos que lo elijas. Cuando sabes a lo que te enfrentarás y por lo que estás peleando-con gentileza, Jean se quitó de encima y le ayudó a incorporarse-. Es lo mismo en este caso. Tal vez no elegí que me gustaras…pero he decidido que quiero estar contigo. Sé que eres un monstruo-alargó un brazo para apartar un mechón rebelde del rostro de Eren y esbozó una sonrisa irónica-. Un hermoso monstruo con serios problemas de control de ira.

 _Tease me  
You are the one_

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el ojidorado lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo.  
-Sé que eso podría matarme…pero decido que quiero estar contigo. Es mi elección no la tuya, ¿c-comprendes?-para entonces, su voz había comenzado a quebrarse; los dedos se clavaron en la piel desnuda- ¡Así que deja de hacerme a un l-lado, estúpido suicida!  
Eren apretaba tanto los dientes que la mandíbula empezó a dolerle, pero tan pronto esas palabras se internaron en su mismísimo núcleo, nuevas lágrimas brillaron en los ojos verdes, ahora éstas iban acompañadas de una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Heh…tú…Realmente te g-gusta dar sermones de mierda ¿no?-sus brazos se alzaron para rodear la espalda y cuello de Jean-. Maldito cara de caballo.  
Kirschtein aflojó un poco el agarre entre ambos.  
-Bueno, funcionan ¿cierto?  
-Sí…demonios, sí que lo hacen…-Eren hundió el rostro en su hombro-. Gracias.

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_

Jean le acarició la espalda, luego besó su cabeza.  
-No estás solo, idiota. Nunca lo has estado y nunca lo estarás.  
Eren bufó, conteniendo una risita.  
-¿Porque te tengo a ti?  
-Sí-Jean chasqueó la lengua -. Mala suerte, Eren. Me tienes a MÍ.  
-¿Qué hice para merecer semejante tortura?  
-Jódete.  
-Pensé que nunca lo dirías.  
-…¿Eh?  
Los hábiles dedos del ojiverde ya estaban manipulando el cinturón del castaño, quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que escuchó el tintineo de la hebilla.  
-¿E-Eren?  
El aludido rompió el abrazo entre ellos. Esa mirada esmeralda que momentos antes guardó frustración y miedo, ahora contenía una mezcla de afecto…y lascivia.

 _I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

-¿Qué rayos, viejo? Pensé que tú eras el más entusiasta…  
La sorpresa de Jean fue reemplazada con rapidez por una sonrisa, divertido ante la imitación.  
-Oh, lo estoy. Pero me gusta hacerme el interesante.  
-¿Sí? Desgarraré tu ropa con mucho interés, ¿qué opinas?  
De improviso, Kirschtein aferró sus muñecas y las alzó por encima de la cabeza. El corazón de Jaeger dio un vuelco cuando su boca fue invadida por una lujuriosa lengua, que sin perder mucho tiempo, salió a recorrer la barbilla y su manzana de Adán, sacándole un gemido que le hizo enrojecer. El ojidorado le sonrió con malicia.  
-No me asustas, pequeño demonio.  
Eren correspondió el gesto.  
-No se trata de asustar-se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus labios casi pudieron tocarse-. Sólo quiero molestarte un poco-añadió, antes de devolverle un beso similar, pero esta vez finalizó mordiéndole el labio inferior con cierta presión. Al abrir su mirada se encontró con la de Kirschtein, que emitía un intenso brillo, y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.  
-Jean…

 _Please me  
Show me how it's done_

La noche ya se había asentado y su luna proyectaba rectángulos blancuzcos sobre el polvoriento suelo de madera. Las tablas crujían bajo el peso de ambos cuerpos, al ritmo de su vaivén de caderas. El ojidorado le sujetaba por la parte trasera de sus muslos, empujando con un suave ritmo, mientras que el ojiverde se sostenía de sus hombros, hundiendo los dedos en la piel sin dejar de emitir sutiles gemidos.  
Los labios de Jean besaron la clavícula más cercana y se deslizaron por el cuello hasta llegar a los de Eren, quien tras corresponderle echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose sofocado por el calor que bullía en su bajo vientre. Ante semejante visión, Kirschtein no pudo evitar empujar al chico hacia el suelo; presionando ese cuerpo con el suyo, aumentó el ritmo. Las manos de Eren buscaron la espalda y sus dedos recorrieron los sitios donde aún había cicatrices. Curioso: él no tenía marcas físicas, nunca las tendría, pero existía un profundo surco en su alma, invisible a los ojos de los demás…excepto a los de Jean.

 _Trust me  
You are the one_

La posición y la manera en que el joven se movía dentro de él estimuló algo que pasó a reemplazar sus suaves gemidos por unos gruñidos salvajes y gritos ocasionales que aumentaron de intensidad hasta que sintió cómo su orgasmo le paralizaba por instantes para luego consumir todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo ahí, tendido sobre el suelo. Sin embargo, Jean aún no había terminado. Inclinándose más, el mencionado entrelazó una mano con la de Eren y se acercó a su oreja, invadiéndola con su cálido aliento.  
-Te quiero.

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

Jean apretó el tierno enlace a medida que sentía cómo el fuego que ardía dentro de sí se preparaba para explotar. Mordió su labio inferior para reprimir un gruñido y con una profunda embestida se liberó dentro de Eren.  
Exhausto y a la vez extasiado, alzó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos que brillaban como esmeraldas. El sudor que perlaba el rostro y cuerpo de Jaeger le pareció sublime; la viscosidad blancuzca que reposaba sobre su abdomen, perversa. Aquel cuadro sólo cobró perfección cuando notó el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

 _I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_

Casi perfección.  
De esas brillantes joyas, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y se deslizaron hacia las sienes, perdiéndose en el oscuro cabello. Jean de inmediato se retiró, mirándolo indeciso entre el nerviosismo y la confusión.  
-….No me digas que fue así de malo.  
Eren abrió más los ojos, incrédulo. De pronto, un bufido dio paso a una sonora carcajada e incapaz de contenerse soltó una especie de ronquido que sólo desencadenó el largo ataque de risa que no hizo más que irritar al otro, quien se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Jaeger?  
Éste no podía responderle, le faltaba el aire así que sólo atinó a ladearse, encogerse y finalmente incorporarse para tratar de respirar con normalidad. Una vez que lo consiguió se tocó el pecho y cerró los ojos por un momento, descubriendo que el usual peso que le oprimía había desaparecido. Ahora se sentía…estable, lleno de paz.

 _I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

-¿Eren?  
La voz lo devolvió a la realidad. Por unos segundos se perdió en esos ojos dorados que aunque pequeños, iluminaban lo que veían.  
Parsimonioso, se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro, delineando cada detalle con sus yemas. Esbozando una sonrisa sincera, se dejó caer en sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello con los propios.  
-Eres el arrogante más adorable que he conocido.  
-...¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar eso?  
-Como se te antoje, idiota.  
Las manos de Jean ciñeron su cintura, pero no mencionó palabra. Eren se guardó para sí su pequeña victoria, dando inicio a un tranquilo silencio que se extendió por algunos minutos mientras se acariciaban, sin llegar a romper el abrazo. Fue Eren mismo quien le dio término al reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro.  
-Te quiero.

 _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Jean no habló. De pronto había perdido su capacidad innata de tediosa oratoria o el arsenal de sarcasmos que con orgullo presumía. Pero a Eren no le pasó desapercibido el ligero temblor que recorría la piel de Kirschtein, tampoco el rubor que se esparcía hasta sus orejas.  
-Wow. Tú puedes decir, pero cuando te lo dicen caes rendido, cara de caballo.  
-C-cállate, bastardo suicida.

* * *

...

Esta canción es exquisita!...o al menos para mí xD desde que la escuché pensé cuán bien les quedaba a esos dos...luego, la querida Zulay Daniela Valencia me pidió un songifc...y qué mejor momento para una combinación? :v así que esta historia va dedicada a ti, chica ;)  
Gracias a todos aquellos que se pasan a leer, dejan review o favoritean! En verdad, gracias!

Si son fans del JeanEren / ErenJean, los invito a que se den una vuelta por el grupo de Facebook Bittersweet Lovers - Jean x Eren, seguro que les gustará lo que encuentren ahí :D


End file.
